An irrational love
by Lady Van Gotham
Summary: A story told from The Outsider's POV, full of memories and how someone pulled him out of the vicious circle of boredom in which he found himself.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Dishonored or it's characters.**

**Spoiler alert: Don't read this if you haven't completed the game.**

* * *

It was an irrational love, and to make it worse, it was one-sided. The boy with the black eyes, as Granny Rags used to call him, fell in love with a very interesting person:**_ Corvo Attano._**

He was always there, in the Void, hoping for the assassin to find the shrines so that he could give him some advice and take a look on him. It was always good to see him unharmed. He still remembers that time when Corvo first arrived to Granny; he was scared that the crazy-old-fucked up- witch would try to kill him. He warned the assassin about her, in a calm mode. It would be suspicious if he showed some kind of desperate and fear-full stare.

He watched him at nights, while he slept in his chambers. The Outsider wanted to protect his beloved from any danger, especially from that Havelock, he looked too suspicious. Corvo could see the supernatural man in his dreams, always telling him about the true and dark nature of most people in his circle.

He felt insecure, to the point to even give him the heart of Jessamine so he could know the truth behind everything and everyone. The OutSider couldn't do a single thing, he loved the assassin with a passion. That was probably why he was interested. An assassin way too feared, able to do whatever mission given to him and return alive to his headquarters; sometimes even without killing nor being seen. Just who in the world other than Corvo could do that? No one.

Another thing: Attano's heart. He lived only to protect the two women he loved: Jessamine and Emily. He was betrayed, but he didn't take revenge. He just got the child back without killing more than 10-12 people in all the missions, allowing Dunwall to recover, and earning the respect of the entire people in the isles. A man with a good heart.

To even keep alive all that bunch of fuckers who killed the empress. They may be suffering as they deserve, but they are still alive. **-Me, being Corvo...-** Said the black-eyed man **- I would have killed them all for getting me in such a big trouble, but again, that is what makes him different from everyone: His capacity to spare lifes instead of taking them.-**

_"Oh, if you only knew how much I love you! Every single thing from you, they crave me inside. The desire to have you only for me is too big."_

-Corvo, wake uuuup!- said Emily. I felt bad for a moment, fighting a child over to wake him up. The louder she screamed, the further I took him into the void.

-Listen to me, before the girl wakes you up. Tomorrow something will happen to you. You won't get killed, but it will look as if you were dead.-

-What are you talking about?-

-I can't tell you, I can only reveal clues. Corvo,- "My love..." -Be careful tomorrow. As the sun light rises, you will discover the true nature of the men around you... Their real elemental state. You will meet old enemies, treat new people and discover new places; Good luck.-

And before he could ask something more, I sent him to reality. That's all he had to know. I stayed impatient all the day... I saw them putting the poison on Corvo's drink. I could almost feel Samuel's feeling of guiltiness for having to do something like that, but he wouldn't get the assassin killed. Samuel respected him and was loyal, so he just used half of the dosage without Pendlenton, Havelock and Martin knowing.

**I knew Corvo wouldn't die, yet my heart was filled with anxiety, fear, anger and worry. **


	2. Advice to all readers

Aside from the bad comments and private messages of this foxy 40 year old man (who is also harassing the users who post a nice review), I will continue this storie. The way everyone sees this fic is not my problem, it can be seen as a normal love, or a lust mind-fucked up one, it depends of the reader. Even with the bad things people said to me on the reviews (whithout even knowing myself) I will keep this. It is incredible, how people can get this writing (product of a 5 min boredoom) that serious. This is fanfiction people, nothing here is real.

If you don't like this, why are you even reading this? You can get back to the list and read something else, why making such an scandal?

I was planing to make this a short one, but seeing how much of polemics this fic is doing, I will make a long-term tale with it. It is very funny to me to see the reactions of the ones who dislike this fic.

Before turning into an hysterical-intolerant-spoiled bitch, have at least some consideration, your anger is my entertainment. The more you harass me, the more this storie will change. I'd like to see some of you all getting angry to no end. why do I say this? well, If you waste your time in writing mean things, it means that this affects you.

Well, see you all next month, when I get the chance to write something more.


	3. The past

I dont own Dishonored.

* * *

_**The Void.**_ The realm of the Outsider. A coolness greets you, the like of which you have never felt before. You feel a fine humidity on your skin, crawling through your clothes until it reaches your bones. The air smells salty and everything is blue. Blue and the void is full of light. In the distance you can softly hear the rushing sea and noises like the screams from whales. The one who reigns here is the lord over time and space. And you, you are nothing. You are meaningless in the void. Yet, everything was so calm, everything in there was filled with boredom.

That's why sometimes the Outsider himself gave powers to people he found interesting or appeared in the dreams of some scientist to give ideas for inventions, Piero Joplin is one of them. Sometimes he watched the Empress Jessamine; she could feel his black eyes staring at her from time to time.

Killings for money, corruption for power, lies, blood. From the Outsider's point of view, that was the nature of men. It was hard to find good-hearted people with good intentions. That's why he was watching Jessamine, she was a rare human-being. Too bad she was going to get killed. He watched as Daud made the plans to get rid of her, along with Thaddeus Campbell and Hiram Burrows, better known as The High Overseer and The Lord regent; and the poor Lord Protector would be given all the credits for that. "Wrong place at the right time" as Campbell himself said.

-I told Daud that the way he used the powers I gave him was his problem, but I never thought that he would use them to create such a situation. Well, is already done. All left is to sit here and watch.- said the supernatural man. –I remember how this all started.-

* * *

_**Many years ago, Hiram Burrows' office.**_

-You know, I'm getting tired of this Bottle Street Gang. I will start an investigation to hunt them down for good.-

-The Empress told you to do so?-

-No, this is one of the many things I do without telling her. She would not approve to kill that amount of men.-

-I think you should tell her.-

-What for? These things are necessary to keep Dunwall protected.-

And with that said, the guard left the office of the Spymaster.

"How can I make my way into their headquarters? Whoever is the leader, he or she, has a lot of thugs watching the place. It would be dangerous to send my guards."

-For now, I will send guards dressed as civilians to watch the city for some time. Maybe they follow daily patrons that can be used in my favor, but I have to be sure about the exact location of their place.-

-Sir, can I enter the office?-

-Sure, the door is open.-

-This is a gift from Mr. Thaddeus Campbell.- Said the guard giving him the wrapped object.

-A gift? - He said, hesitantly taking it. –Bonzo, Take a sit please, I have to tell you about the gang plan.-

-What is it?-

-I will send some guards dressed as civilians to watch the city for some time. I need to track their headquarters before thinking of making a move.-

-Well, that doesn't sounds bad, but don't you think it will be a little weird?-

-Weird?-

-That gang knows every single person in there. It would be mysterious if they see new citizens appearing out of the blue in the streets.-

-It is impossible for them to know every single person in the district.-

-Mr. Burrows believe me, the do. This is mafia, everything in there is controlled by them, some way or another.-

-Well, better reasons to hunt them down. They will not notice. I will buy houses so it won't look that suspicious; our hidden headquarters amongst the citizens.-

-You know best, so I think this is a deal.-

-Perfect, you can leave Bonzo.-

As the guard closed the door, Hiram took the wrapped gift. "What is it now, Campbell? What an unusual behavior of yours." He unwrapped it. It was a Tyvian red bottle of wine. "Ah, I see. You are planning a secret meeting of business. Clever signal."

He sat in his desk to study the whole situation. He needed a big amount of money for this operation, more than he first thought. He could buy the weapons and pay for water, food and the primary things his men would need, but the houses… He couldn't spend that much, the Empress Jessamine would discover him. "Wait. My mistress… Esma. She can lend me money for this, like a financial backer. She hasn't talked to me after we had to get rid of our newborn baby two months ago… but it was her fault after all. I told her not to do it that day and she insisted… At least the kid is alive; otherwise she would have killed me with her own hands."

He took his gabardine and left the office.

-Bonzo, I have business to attend, take care of my office.-

-Yes Sir!-

* * *

_**Office of the High Overseer, Thaddeus Campbell.**_

Campbell gave a tired sigh. It was the third time in the week that poor citizens manifested themselves in front of his residences, and he couldn't kill them for direct orders of Jessamine. He could understand that, what kind of Empress she would be if her people were killed just like that? But damn, he was really tired of them. It wasn't his fault that the unlucky bastards were in such a bad situation. They lacked patience, since they started working to fix that.

The inventions of Esmond Roseburrow (along with Anton Sokolov) with the whale oil were giving benefits to the economy of Dunwall. The Empress was giving whale oil to Serkonos in exchange of iron, copper and silver. They made weapons with that and sold them to the other islands and even the Pandyssian Continent. They received a big amount of money in the last ten months, destined to build industries and generate employment for the poor.

-Why are this damn people so exasperated? The next month we will have employment for all of them!-

-They are hungry Sir.-

-Oh I agree, I agree! That's why we have public dining rooms!-

-Sir… they ran out of food.- Campbell stood up from his chair to give a poisoned stare at his servant.

-They ran out of food? Then why didn't you tell me 2 weeks ago! Go and get me paper and ink! Now!-

"The idiots that work for me… I wonder** if there's a way to get rid from all of this massive useless beings**…"


	4. Daud

I do not own Dishonored.

**A/N**: This story will be based of my experience with the game; the low chaos and cleand hands Corvo.

**_When a text appears like this, is The Outsider talking. _**

* * *

Hidden behind the city walls of Serkonos, a child escapes from time to time in order to live. Her mother, an immigrant from Pandyssia was killed by a group of radical xenophobic.

He moved in the poor citadels, eyeing from above those children holding their mother's hands and walking, envy and rage filling his heart. He felt lonely, choking himself because he didn't want to breathe that air filled with lies. He didn´t want to go to an orphanage, what for? No one could replace the warm hugs or the fantasy tales from her beloved mother. "Live to steal and steal to live" a vicious circle with no end.

He found a job in a bar, as the bathroom cleaner. Daud couldn't really complain about it, a 13 year old child escaping from everyone, with no education aside from the one he gained by stealing books and homeless? It was more than enough for now.

**_A child filled with pure rage and hate at such young age, amazing. It seems that that is what kept him alive until now. Sometimes being humble and friendly doesn´t works in a world manipulated by violence. _**

-Mr. August, can I rest some minutes please?-

-Rest?-

-Please, my back is breaking…-

-Hey, you all listened? The poor and weak boy wants to rest!- Said August while laughing.

-And what is next? Wine and cheese? - Said one of the bartenders.

-The poor delicate girly-like boy. - Daud watched his surroundings, full of grown-up men laughing at him. "I won't take this anymore. Enough humiliations for a life time." He took the broomstick and embedded it in August's right eye. The man screamed it pain while putting a hand on his now bloody and blind eye; searching Daud with his other one.

Everyone was in shock; no one had ever the balls to do something like that, not even the thugs that worked for him as bartenders. Daud did the same with his other eye and kicked the knees of the man, smashing August to the floor. He punched him with all the force he had and ran out of the bar as fast as he could. The brave 14 year old boy managed to climb to the top of a house before the angry bartenders could find him. "What a bunch of retards… I thought that they would kill me at the moment I embedded the broomstick in August's right eye. I think there's a name for it… Delayed action was it?"

-He got away!-

-We will catch you little shit!-

"No, I don't think so."

After a week, the citizens and the guards were saying that August was dead. He killed him, and some part of him liked it.

**_His dark side is rising up, faster than it should. _**

After 3 years escaping from law and moving in the shadows, the teen managed to escape from Serkonos to Dunwall. During that time, he caught the attention of a mysterious agent who was in the zone, watching and investigating. His abilities to climb, jump and stealth at such young age weren't that common.

One day, he came for some drinks at The Hound Pits. It was late in the night, so it wasn't a total risk to come out of his basement. There was burlesque music, slutty women dancing for drunken men, the impregnated air of the scent of perfume and smoke gave the place that typical and final touch of every drinking establishment. "And to think that this place is owned by an admiral of the Grystol Navy."

He took one, two, three drinks almost at the same time. By the time he was finishing the seventh he left a bunch of gold coins and left. It was hard for him to walk being that drunk.

**_You shouldn't be here. _**Said a calm voice in his head. Daud tried not to pay attention, since it could be his own drunkenness playing with him.

**_Run, run before he gets you! _** -Get me who? - He replied weakly and confused.

-Me. - Said someone behind him, but it was too late. The man choked him and abducted Daud.

**_Seems that your bad luck hasn´t ended yet. _**

_Unknown headquarters, Dunwall._

The light of the dawn broke through the window, waking up the abducted teen. He was cuffed to a tube and his mouth was bandaged. Daud looked at his surroundings; he seemed to be in some kind of underground place full of boxes, bottles of booze and stains of blood in the floor. The sunlight came from a tiny window above of him, which was a really bad thing. Sometime between the noon and late afternoon the sun was going to decoct his skin and his head.

-You hungry?- Asked a masculine voice. From the echoes rumbling in the room, it seemed that he was far from him.

-No. I am not hungry. I want you to take off the handcuffs!-

-Too bad, I can´t do that yet.-

-Who the fuck are you? Some kind of sadistic killer?-

-Assassin, but not for pleasure.-

-Then why do you abduct me?-

-I have some days watching you. Tell me, where did you learn to do all of those things? - After that question, a sound of footsteps started to emerge. "He´s coming closer, maybe I can punch him and get out of this place."

-What things?-

-Climbing, jumping, stealth… that kind of things.-

Daud suddenly became pale. He got caught while stealing money from some houses. "SHIT."

-Don´t worry, I don´t work for the law. We can make a deal, if you let me train you to become one of my assassins, I can give you your own headquarters, money and everything you need.-

"Too good to be true." -And what if I refuse?-

-Refuse? Why would you?-

-Maybe because I don't know you and I don't trust you?-

-Ok, I will take out the handcuffs, but if you try to get away, you will feel sorry for it.-

-Deal.-


End file.
